Scarlet
by Mewgirl99
Summary: 10 years after her mysterious savior rescued her from human traffickers, Alex is going to her Senior Prom with her boyfriend of 2 years. Along the way, her savior(Raj'ah) goes and checks up on her only to find out that she has moved on from the incident. Can Alex still remember her savior after Prom night or will she move on from him permanently? A deleted chapter of Nrak'ytara.


This chapter is one of the never before released chapter until now. I never thought about this chapter until about a year ago. This is one of the beautiful chapters I have written that is EXTREMELY loosely based on a true story about my Prom experience when I was in high school plus a daydream that goes along with it. To all of the couples and singles out there, Happy Valentine's Day and enjoy this story!

Song: Dreamcatcher by Alexandre Desplat(Twilight Saga:New Moon soundtrack)

* * *

It has been 10 years since the mysterious savior saved my life from those traffickers. Since then, I would go to the same place in the forest every year waiting hoping that it will return but it never did much to my sadness. Eventually I moved on and focused on my studies in school since I'm graduating this year. I'm currently dating a guy named Jake who is sweet, funny but he's corrects me on my sentences and a few times he would tell me that I 'worry' too much, and all that crap. It makes me wonder if this relationship is worth it. One day after school, while I was going to my locker, I saw Jake with a pink box.

"What is it?" I asked in wonder.

"Open it." He handed me the pink box and I carefully opened it.

Inside was cupcakes with pink and purple frosting that reads

"Prom?"

I looked at Jake as he was being bashful.

"Do you wanna go to Prom with me?"

"Yes!" I smiled happily and he kissed me on the lips.

"Let's not let the cupcakes go to waste."

Once I got home, I told Uncle David and Aunty Lauren that I was going to prom with Jake, they couldn't be more than happy and the girls and I decided to go shopping later the next day.

One week later, Prom Night.

Aunt Lauren got me ready for Prom along with my little cousins. When Jake came and picked me up, there was an unending picture taking of us together and separately. Me and Jake went to dinner with our friends, had a extremely funny conversation.

"I wonder how Maddie is doing in California?"

"I talked to her earlier." I told her.

"She's getting ready for Prom with a guy named Nick."

"Hmm.."

Lily and I giggled as we munched on our dinner with our dates before we headed to FairPlay high for Prom.

We waited to go outside. Luckily for us, it's pretty warm. While we waited I felt my hairs standing up in my neck as I turned around. All I see is other prom goers and their parents.

"Something wrong Alex?" Jake asked me.

"No. Must have been a breeze flying by."

Before i know it, we got in the gym, started danced on and off in the gym for about 2 and a half hours until we heard an announcement.

"Don't forget your votes for your Prom King and Queen! We will announce the results in 1 hour!"

"I better get going to the bathroom." I told Jake as he nodded at me.

After I washed my hands from the bathroom, I felt my hairs standing on my neck again. I gently rubbed my neck and looked down. I saw what looks like a drop of blood. I gently bent down and felt it. To my surprise, it was a rose petal. I observed it through my fingers. It was so soft and smooth. I looked ahead and spotted another rose petal until it looked like a trial that led right outside of the school. I followed the trial until it led me close to the forest. I was so hesitant that I was gonna back away until I felt my heart telling me to go to the forest. I picked up my skirt and walked into the forest, following the rose petal trial until it stopped at the stone. I looked around and began to feel nervous.

"Whoever you are, this isn't funny!" I yelled out.

"I know how to fight back!"

I waited for a moment until I heard some foot steps.

"Are you gonna come out?" I asked.

I waited for a response, but no answer. I heard the steps coming closer until I spotted a deer and her fawn, much to my confusion.

"Alex?" I saw Lily walking up to me.

"There you are, Jake was looking for you."

"Okay." I smiled and watch Lily walk back to the school.

I looked at the forest one more time before I walked back to the gym.

Prom overall was fun. Me and Lily danced with each other or with our partners. Later on that night, Jake was driving me home when he made a detour.

"This is not my home."

"No," Jake told me. "Let's have some fun."

He pulled out a condom and I looked at him in disgust.

"I don't want to do this."

"Why not, Virgin Mary?" He taunted me.

"How dare you!"

I got angry.

"I'm walking home."

I was about to get out of the car when Jake pulled me in.

"You are not going anywhere."

"Let me go!"

I cried out as he began to touch my chest, rubbing my breasts.

"Stop!" I growled at him.

"Relax." He whispered to me.

"Enjoy this..I will make you feel so good."

As I felt his hand going to my skirt, I punched Jake so hard that he flinched and I immediately got out of the car and ran across the street. I sighed and began my walk back to the school. Hopefully Lily is still there so that she can give me a ride home. It wasn't long when I saw car coming up and pulled up in front of me.

"Alex?" I looked and spotted John, Erik's twin brother.

"what are you doing..."

he saw Jake and tried to go after him.

"No!" i stopped my cousin from going after him.

"Please just take me home."

John glared at Jake as he drove away.

"Come on Cousin, I'll take you home."

Once John took me home, I told Uncle David and Aunty Lauren about Jake. I added that I'm done with him. They smiled at me and told me how proud they are for using my judgement and common sense. I went to my room, took off my dress, undo my hair, and got ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, cleaned my face and I ended up putting a facial mask to get rid of the makeup that was still on there. I sat by the window and thought about the rose petals that lead me to the forest. I heard some sounds, but it wasn't the one I hoped it was. I went to my dresser and opened my box. I looked around and spotted my necklace from 10 years ago. I picked it up and studied it. The pendant looks so beautiful and yet it's abnormal because I have never seen a necklace that has teeth that is not from my planet. Shaking my head, I put the necklace around my neck and walked to bed. Slowly thinking about the pendant and my mysterious savior, I began to fall into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, a shadow came closer to Alex while she was sleeping peacefully. It examined her as it looked at her face. To the shadow's eyes, she looks so beautiful like a goddess. As the moonlight entered into her room, the light shined on its body revealing to be an Yautja warrior named Raj'ah who came to check up on Alex. He looked upon the moon shining on Alex and he fell into a trance. The moonlight glowed onto her body making her even more beautiful under the moonlight. Raj'ah was well aware of his future mate going to a 'Prom.' He wanted to see her after ten cycles. In his hand was a rose. The same rose that he used to lure Alex into the forest. Fearful that she would get scared, he didn't reveal himself to her. What angered him the most is that male pup wanted to mate with his female. Once he witnessed that his mate fought back, this impressed him. He followed her back to her dwelling and decided to get the rose that he used earlier. Raj'ah noticed that she has the necklace around her neck. This pleased him that she dumped her boyfriend due to him wanting to mate Alex which got him very jealous. He is worried the fact that another ooman male would come to her and be her mate for all eternity which saddens and angers him at the same time. Then, he had an idea. Gently as he could, Raj'ah turned her body so that her back is in full view. He pulled out a numbing cream, placed it below her neck. He bent over to her ear and whispered in a soft deep purr.

"You belong to me and to me only."

He started to sink his teeth into the soft flesh. He heard her soft moans and little body movement that he began to purr until she went back to sleep. Raj'ah pulled his jaws out completely and looked at the mark he left on her shoulder. Raj'ah quickly cleaned her neck and put some gel onto the mark. He sniffed in the air and smelled a sweet scent from her. He got her aroused. He was about to go near her sacred region when he backed away quickly. Raj'ah got up and placed a beautiful scarlet rose in her hand, took one last whiff of her sweet ripe scent and left her room.

The next morning I woke up feeling extremely refreshed. I felt something in my hand and looked. It was the same Scarlet rose from last night. I smiled and sniffed the rose when I felt something stinging my neck. I felt my neck and felt some punctures on it. I got up and went to the mirror. I grabbed my small mirror and shined it behind me. I spotted some teeth marks that definitely doesn't look like human, but something else.

"I knew it."


End file.
